


Welcome Back!

by Arlana



Series: So You're In A Band? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Band/Idol AU, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Relaionship Hinting, Semi Eita Week 2020, Some Astrology for the nerds, Swearing, They Play FMK, YouTube Video Fic, a lot of headcanons, if you can call it that, mentioned drinking, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Black◇DIAMONDS✔927k SubscribersPublished 6 hours agoWe apologize for no new recent videos since we've been moving and working on other group related things but we're back! Today we'll be answering questions that have been submitted to us by YOU ALL via our twitter.
Series: So You're In A Band? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Welcome Back!

**Author's Note:**

> **Semi Eita Week**  
>  **Day 1:** Band 
> 
> Thank you to Twitter because y'all watched me post about this fanfic every other day because I was struggling with coming up with questions and throwing a bone my way when I screamed into the void. Aimee was the real MVP when I had nothing.
> 
> Trying something new for this fic since I've been wanting to write one of these. I'm not sure how it turned into 5k words but I hope it entertains somewhat since I'm not at all funny enough to be writing things like this orz 
> 
> (It's okay if this flops, I myself have accepted that this was not nearly as good and funny as I wanted it to be and while writing this also had another idea for a story. Similar but more newsy, written through the eyes of speculating fans and more of a social media (ig/tumblr posts) format? Need to do a little more research and reference pulling...)

**Let's Hang Out! | Q &A VLOG #4 Answering YOUR Twitter Questions**  
526k views 6 hours ago

👍482k 👎391 | SHARE | DOWNLOAD | SAVE

**Black◇DIAMONDS** ✔  
927k Subscribers

**Comments** 7.2k

[The video opens up with the four members of Black◇DIAMONDS dressed in casual lounge clothes and sitting snugly on a black couch, nestled among various blankets and pillows. In the background sparsely decorated white walls and moving boxes could be seen.]

 **Yamaguchi:** Hey everyone! Welcome back to our channel! It's been a while since we did one of these and we are so sorry for not uploading as much recently, it's been super busy with moving and working on the new album and just life, but we're back!

 **Kenma:** Please excuse the messy background. We're still sorting out our stuff. We'll do an apartment tour video later…once we're done unpacking.

 **Semi:** Which will happen eventually.

 **Kenma:** Just not this week. Maybe not even next week.

 **Yaku:** But anyways. We asked you all last week via Twitter to drop some questions you'd like to hear answers to and like the ones you'd want us to answer. We'll be answering the top ten questions and a few others picked at random in no particular order. We haven't seen most of the questions, they were selected for us by friends—

 **Semi:** Which by the way is a little sketch to me.

 **Yamaguchi:** Yacchan said that there were some real interesting ones submitted.

 **Yaku:** That just makes it more fun.

 **Kenma:** That’s because you will shamelessly overshare and answer anything the fans ask.

 **Yaku:** Not anything, but like, I don’t see a reason to not be honest or truthful if it doesn't hurt anyone. Plus, the fans want to know.

 **Semi:** Anyways, I’ll be reading the tweets out loud and I guess whoever wants to answer will answer? Unless there's a specific person request of course. We ready?

[Everyone nods as Semi clears his throat and looks at his phone.]

 **Semi:** First question. _“Hello! Since you have all been pretty inactive except for some social media postings recently I hope all is well! Could you share what you all have been up to?”_ Oh. This is actually very nice and professional? 

**Yaku:** Well that’s pretty tame.

 **Yamaguchi:** Don't say that.

 **Kenma:** Yeah. For all we know it’s the only one we'll get. And I’d rather keep things that way.

 **Semi:** Seeing as how I got these questions in digital flashcard form, we have no idea what’s coming next. Yachi did her due diligence to make sure none of us would spoil it.

[Yaku blows out a low impressed whistle.]

 **Yaku:** Hitoka-chan really did that?

 **Yamaguchi:** I take it all back. I’m not nervous, I’m terrified now. As much as I love you all—and there is a lot of love—there’s just some shit I’d rather not know.

 **Kenma:** We'll just edit out anything that gets too…personal. But back to the question…

 **Semi:** Yes! We apologize for the lack of err, content, these last few weeks but I’m more than happy to share what I’ve been doing in the mean time! I’ve recently been really into learning piano again for a change of scenery—am I using that right? —I took lessons as a kid but stopped in middle school. I’ve been feeling sort of nostalgic lately with everything going on so I wanted to try again.

 **Yaku:** Recently it’s been piano nonstop in this apartment between Kenma and Eita.

 **Semi:** Yeaahhh. Otherwise I’ve been working on a special side project with Tadashi for a while now.

 **Yamaguchi:** Speaking of! I guess we might as well announce the special project since it'll be live in a few weeks. But! If you haven’t seen some of the teasers we've been posting to our stories then now you’ll know. Semi-san and I have been working on creating another YouTube channel where we'll be posting some dance practice videos and choreography. Dancing for an audience is something really new to us still but we hope to have clean dances ready for all of you in the future, not just on the channel but also during concerts too.

 **Semi:** We're a hybrid group, but up until now we haven't really expanded into doing anything past usual run of the mill band stuff, so we're hoping to branch out more and really start working on more idol group-ish things and actually, ya know, be a hybrid group.

 **Kenma:** It'll be nice to do something new.

 **Yamaguchi:** Yes! We also have some guests in the form of friends and other professional dancers and choreographers lined up. So please stay tuned for more updates as we roll that out soonish.

 **Yaku:** Going after that is no fun since I’m boring as hell sometimes. I’ve really been chilling out? I don’t have anything special going on other than just working on the new release.

 **Kenma:** If you follow me on any SNS then you know I’ve been gaming like always. Even though we don't post on here as often my gaming channel is still being updated regularly. Otherwise I’m still writing songs.

 **Semi:** I think you all think we have like a hundred things going on—which we do sometimes—but most of the time we're just working quietly on whatever it is we're working on. Or slacking off. Question two: _“How did you all choose your group name? Is there a special reason behind it?”_ Have we never explained the group name?

 **Yaku:** We've been at this for like four years now and we never told the story?

 **Yamaguchi:** Apparently not.

 **Semi:** I swear we've talked about it before? Or maybe this is just one of those collective delusions where we all think we definitely did something but didn’t.

[They each look at each other for a long moment before shrugging and continuing on]

 **Kenma:** Tbh—spoiler alert—the name isn't all that special technically.

 **Semi:** Really? I think it’s pretty special.

 **Yamaguchi:** Me too! It was the first big decision we ever made together.

 **Kenma:** Because you’re water signs and are sentimental like that.

 **Yaku:** Uh, wrong. The first big decision we all made together was when we were pulling all-nighters and a decided we would drop outta university if this thing worked out. Stay in school kids.

 **Kenma:** Or not. Higher-ed isn’t for everyone. God knows how I survived it.

 **Yaku:** You and Eita became caffeine addicts. That’s how. I swear one of you was going to drop dead any day with what you were putting in you.

 **Semi:** We're still here aren't we?

 **Kenma:** No permanent damage or lasting side effects. But anyways. Someone answer the question.

 **Yamaguchi:** So, funny story actually…When we started this channel and posting covers of songs and stuff, we wanted a cool name to use because just putting ‘and’ between our names was really long. There was also the dream—or maybe that’s not the right word, fantasy? —that maybe we'd get a following or something and by that point it’d be super hard to pick a name if we were under pressure to change and rebrand. Which would have been a pain in the ass.

 **Yaku:** —I remember we were up until like 2am eating and arguing over the name—

 **Semi:** Mind you. This all started because Kenma was taking some dumbass online quiz or whatever and sent us all a link.

 **Kenma:** It was dumb, yes. But in the long run it was a good decision.

 **Yamaguchi:** Yeah, so like, we got really technical with choosing our name. Like I mean really technical because it was for fun and a hypothetical thing. We wanted to do everything from official fan colours to accents and visuals, the works. So in the end we agreed on…

 **Yaku:** Zip.

 **Semi:** Nada.

 **Kenma:** Absolutely nothing.

 **Yamaguchi:** Yeah! So, the only colour none of us hated at the time was black.

 **Semi:** Because it goes with everything!

 **Yamaguchi:** So since black was the least hated colour we decided to keep it. The ‘DIAMONDS’ part was more or less picked out of random list of words.

 **Yaku:** I liked it because it was a rhombus with equal sides and is perfectly symmetrical across all lines of symmetry. It can also be broken up to form four congruent triangles, which is pretty neat since there are four of us. It represents how none of us is more important than the others and that we all share the responsibility of the group.

 **Semi:** You fucking nerd. Just admit that we got lazy dicking around with logos on photoshop.

 **Yaku:** Shhhhh. You gotta keep the mystique. 

**Kenma:** We're tired of your lies Yaku.

 **Yaku:** Not a lie if it's true.

 **Semi:** The next question is for Morisuke. _“Yaku-san, will you be doing more videos with your acoustic guitar? I’ve really enjoyed seeing your posts and stories would love to see more full covers or songs!”_

 **Yaku:** Oh, wow. Thank you so much for the support! I’m super flattered. Yes, I will actually! I’ve been meaning to film something again but between all the promotional work and stuff it slipped my mind. Uh, I guess this is also a spoiler for the new album or whatever, but I am working in a solo song or two with my acoustic. It’s really rough right now but it’s going to happen. I promise!

 **Kenma:** Please stay tuned for more updates.

 **Semi:** Next one. _“Can you all tell us about your tattoos/piercings? Are there any special meanings behind them? And do any of you have any plans for more?”_

 **Yaku:** Oooooh. This one is fun.

 **Kenma:** You should share first, since you're excited.

 **Yaku:** Okay. Oh! We should each do piercings first and then tattoos, and then tell them…y'know…

[Yaku makes a vague gesture with his hands but each member seems to understand and nod along.]

 **Yaku:** Okay so like we all know I’ve got my two lobes. I got these right out of out high school as my first “independent” adult decision. Then I got an industrial like two years ago just because I wanted something new. And then a year ago I got the matching septum with my sister for her birthday. I’ve been thinking that a brow piercing would look cool but I’m sold on it just yet.

 **Semi:** If you can’t tell he has the most. Unfortunately, I have nothing new to share for piercings. I have been thinking about a helix since I saw Kenma's. Maybe an industrial too? They look cool. But for now, all I have are the standard lobes, I got those because saw that everyone else had them and wanted to join in on the fun. There was a phase where I thought about getting snake bites or just a lip ring.

 **Kenma:** Semi had already spoiled it—

 **Semi:** Wha – oh! Oh! Sorry.

 **Kenma:** Aside from my lobes I just got my left helix done. Surprise, I guess.

[Kenma turns, tucking his hair behind an ear to show off a simple silver stud. Yaku's hand is slapped away as he attempts to touch the piercing.]

 **Kenma:** I originally got my lobes done because I thought it was fun to be able to hide them behind my hair. Apparently though I play with them as a nervous habit so they're also now a tell? The helix is because I’ve been wanting something else for a while now. It came down to either a helix or a tragus.

 **Yamaguchi:** I went with Kenma-san and ended up getting my second lobes done! But I don't think that’s new news? I posted about it. It was an impulse decision.

 **Yaku:** As for tattoos, I’ve got this quote from one of my favourite books on my forearm.

[Yaku lifts his arm to show the stylized characters neatly printed across the skin.]

 **Yaku:** My second tattoo is a lion's head on the back of my calf, because I’m a Leo and, well, we're infamously confident and supposedly self-centered so why not. My third is a side piece down my left side and it’s a beautiful art nouveau inspired floral piece that my mom actually helped draft.

 **Semi:** Morisuke's mom works at a design firm so of course he got some help with his design.

 **Yaku:** Shoutout to my mom too for also helping us back in the day with all graphics and stuff so nothing looked like a hot mess.

 **Semi:** The real original fan. She also helped me get some ideas together for mine!

[Semi tugs down the collar of his shirt to reveal the black silhouettes of a flock of birds flying across his collar]

 **Semi:** This was my first one, I got all of these little birds for my little sister. Her name is Kotori so you can figure out why, she's one of the most important people in my life. We're about ten years apart but, she’s literally the most supportive and cutest little thing in the world—though she’s a teenager now—and she'll always be my baby sister first.

 **Yamaguchi:** That’s really sweet.

 **Kenma:** She is going to have such a difficult time dating.

 **Yaku:** Oh, for sure. Anyone trying to date Semi Kotori is going to have a rou—gh time.

[Yamaguchi smiles and stifles a laugh.]

 **Yamaguchi:** It must be nice to have an older sibling. Or a sibling in general.

[Semi rolls his eyes before readjusting his shirt. He turns his back to the camera, brushing away his hair from behind his right ear to reveal a small wing.]

 **Semi:** This is a matching tattoo that I got with a cousin of mine. We're both super close in age and grew up together and we're pretty close still. It was originally one of those flash tattoos that you can get at shops and we both liked the wings so we decided we'd each get one. So, it’s a complete set when we're together. I also have these little finger tattoos.

[Semi gets up and hold his hands in front of the camera, focusing in on the inside of his fingers.]

 **Semi:** The little dagger on the inside of my middle finger is just something that I thought looked cool, the band around my index is something I got in the same session as sort of a freebie. They were both done by a friend of a friend. And my final one is a rib piece I just got done, it’s a beautiful painted swan with folliage that was definitely worth the pain. I’m also thinking about another couple for right now.

 **Kenma:** Something about tattoos just don't currently do it for me. But you go, I guess.

 **Yamaguchi:** I considering my first tattoo so…

 **Semi:** Tadashi and Kenma are the only ones with virgin skin and we're trying to fix that sometime soon. Matching band tattoos is definitely on the list.

 **Yamaguchi:** I’m not sure if I’m ready to commit yet…and it also seems painful. I dunno if I can sit in a chair and have someone stick me with a needle a trillion times.

 **Semi:** We could literally just get a tiny black diamond. I promise it isn't even that bad! If you do it in a good place you can hardly feel anything. 

**Yaku:** Eita—sweetie, you cried like a fucking baby last time. Hold on. I’ve got the video here somewhere—

 **Semi:** Okay, first of all. Fuck you for that. Second, it was a rib piece? You know they hurt like hell. And also? I wasn't crying that much, you’re making it sound like I was sobbing on the floor. It was a few tears and breaks.

 **Yaku:** He’s a liar. He turned super red and was holding my hand for dear life.

 **Semi:** Not everyone can be like you and go get a rib piece done without emotional support. I bet you cried too…oh my—fuck me—is-is this really the next question?

[Semi pauses, setting his phone down and covering his face with his hands. He breathes in a deep breath before composing himself and returning to his previous position, ears tinged pink.]

 **Yamaguchi:** What? What does it say?

 **Yaku:** Is it something spicy?

 **Kenma:** I hate that you use that word. Stop it.

 **Semi:** Ugh, okay, sorry, it just caught me off guard. Ahem, _“If you had to sleep with one other person in the band, who would it be?”_ Or alternatively—I’m assuming this might be another question that got lumped together— _“who would you FMK.”_ Go wild I guess. 

**Kenma:** Easy. Fuck Semi, marry Tadashi, kill Yaku. See the first part for the answer to one.

 **Yaku:** WOAH. Zero hesitation. Kenma didn’t even think.

 **Yamaguchi:** Can you tell that Kenma-san is still mad that you went to the bakery and brought him nothing?

 **Yaku:** It was one time! I promised I’d bring him double the next time I went back.

 **Kenma:** You said that, but I haven't received anything. Here I am, falling victim to yet another empty lie. When will it end?

 **Yaku:** I said that I was sorry! Ugh, whatever. If I had to sleep with someone here it would be Eita. But otherwise, Fuck Tadashi, marry Eita, and kill Kenma.

 **Kenma:** You see? This is why I chose to kill you. I knew you’d kill me too.

 **Yaku:** That was because you killed me first?!

 **Kenma:** Hush, let the others answer. They probably won’t kill you off.

 **Yaku:** Fine. Who’s next? Tadashi? Eita?

 **Yamaguchi:** I'll go. If I _had_ to sleep with one of us then Kenma-san. But for the game? Ummm—fuck Semi-san, marry Kenma-san, and unfortunately that means I have to kill Yaku-san.

 **Yaku:** Whaaaaaaaaat? You can't be serious. What is this betrayal Tadashi?

 **Yamaguchi:** I’m sorry!!

 **Semi:** Wow. I’m not sure what to say. I’m so popular that everyone either wants to sleep with me or marry me. Guess life is working out pretty well.

 **Yaku:** Shut up, and answer. I need to know if I’ve been living a lie and all my bandmates secretly want to kill me.

 **Semi:** Okay okay. If I had to sleep with someone I'd sleep with Kenma. And uhhhh, gimme a second. The tension in this room is astronomical right now.

 **Yaku:** I’m quitting the group if you kill me too.

 **Kenma:** Way to be a sore loser.

 **Semi:** Good to know our entire group's future hinges on if I would hypothetically kill Morisuke instead of—at a minimum—fuck him.

 **Yaku:** No pressure.

 **Semi:** Alright, I have my answers. Sorry in advance to one of you. I’d fuck Kenma, marry Morisuke, and that leaves kill Tadashi. I feel like a _monster_ for saying that. I do love you Tadashi.

 **Yamaguchi:** No worries, I understand that it was throwaway answer. You did it to save the group and I commend you for your service.

 **Semi:** Thank you for understanding.

 **Yaku:** Oi.

 **Semi:** Kidding. Kidding. I would marry you, my Scorpio vibes with your Leo. We're a power couple.

 **Yaku:** I’m glad someone appreciates me around here.

 **Yamaguchi:** If Yaku-san is done being salty we should answer the next question.

 **Kenma:** Yeah. We can’t waste the entire video on Yaku’s hissy fit.

 **Semi:** Alrighty, next question is: _“We've seen a lot of clothes sharing happening in past do you all share a closet or something?”_ Uh, no. Yaku and Kenma just happen to be clothes stealer. If you leave anything out they’ll snatch it up and good luck getting it back.

 **Yamaguchi:** I'm pretty sure anything that goes missing from our closets ends up in their's. It's the first place I check now when I can't find something.

 **Semi:** Tadashi is the only one with manners in this home.

 **Yamaguchi:** Sometimes if I need something to wear I’ll ask to borrow Semi-san's. But otherwise Kenma-san and Yaku-san do take clothes.

[Yaku unapologetically shrugs as Kenma stares blankly at the camera.]

 **Kenma:** Sometimes it easier to use someone else's clothes.

 **Yaku:** What can I say? Sometimes other people's clothes are comfier. It’s one of the few perks of being shorter.

 **Semi:** You fucking gremlin.

 **Yaku:** You know it.

 **Semi:** Next question, _“Can you confirm or deny all the dating rumors? Is Yamaguchi dating Yachi-San? Is Semi-san really secretly married? And are the rest of you really all seeing someone?”_ Obviously don’t answer that if you don’t want to. Alright, I know exactly which rumor you're talking about. And no, I am not secretly married. I have the unfortunate habit of wearing rings on my ring finger that look like wedding bands or engagement rings, I am way too young to be thinking about marriage right now. But before anyone else starts rumors let me say this: I am however currently seeing someone.

 **Yaku:** Don't be shy, say more.

 **Semi:** Shut up. It is a casual thing right now. Nothing official so there is nothing else to talk about. All I can say is that I want to respect his privacy since both of us live sort of public lives and if you see me out with someone, no you didn’t.

 **Yaku:** You heard him folks. Our beloved bassist and singer is taken but not completely off the market.

 **Kenma:** Don't encourage homewrecking tendencies just because you're single.

 **Yaku:** Single by choice.

 **Semi:** Yeah, probably because the last guy that tried to hit on you almost got bit.

 **Yaku:** He deserved it!

 **Semi:** I’m not saying he didn't. I’m just saying that there are other ways to handle a rude creep.

 **Yamaguchi:** Yaku-san is quite creative in how he handles things.

 **Kenma:** Please don't try what he does at home. You might get arrested.

 **Yaku:** Yeah well, what your reason for staying single then? I obviously have an excuse.

 **Kenma:** I’m just not currently interested in dating anyone.

 **Yamaguchi:** Kenma-san would rather game than deal with a significant other.

 **Semi:** I’m going to assume that Yachi does not mind us talking about her since she definitely could have screened that and/or given us something to say? Tadashi?

 **Yamaguchi:** I’m going to answer that first one with saying that, no, Yacchan and I are not dating. I used to have a crush on her a while back but she is very much into women and happily taken. And yes, she’s very open about herself and doesn't mind me saying this. But anything else is up to her. Which also leads me to the second part, yes, I am in a long-term relationship with someone and, no, I will not be answering anymore questions unless he wants to. He’s very private.

 **Yaku:** He’s also a massive dick sometimes but he’s nice to Tadashi and that’s all that matters.

 **Semi:** Next question is for you Kenma. _“Kenma-san, since you’re the songwriter for the group is there a song that’s your favourite/least favourite?”_

 **Kenma:** I think it’s natural for songwriters to eventually get tired of what they write. We listen to it way more than anyone else since the lyrics or melody is in our head before we ever share it. So, I guess you could say that every song has been my least favourite at some point. But if I had to pick one? _Broken Record_. There’s no particular reason why I don’t like it. I just do now. As for my favourite? I think it’s _Desideratum_ —for now anyways.

 **Semi:** This next one isn't even a question. The slide is just, _“Drop that skincare routine.”_

 **Yaku:** _Phhhtttttt._ Whoever sent that in I like you. You’re my new favourite fan.

 **Semi:** Are we allowed to say that?

 **Kenma:** I dunno. But it’s too late now.

 **Semi:** We'll just cut it out later.

 **Yamaguchi:** So, who’s dropping their skincare routine for the fans?

 **Yaku:** Not it. I’m a basic cleanse, tone, and moisturize person. Occasional sheet mask when we have important things to do. I don’t think I have much to offer.

 **Yamaguchi:** Same here, all I have to offer is use sunscreen and exfoliate. Kenma-san? Semi-San? You two know more.

 **Kenma:** We might as well just do skincare tips. I’m not going to go through my entire routine.

 **Semi:** Bet.

[Semi and Kenma share a glance as Yaku and Yamaguchi stifle their laughter.]

 **Kenma:** Cleansing daily is important. At least once a day, twice is better—

 **Semi:** —Unless your skin is too dry for that then skip that and use micellar water or a toner in the mornings or something.

 **Kenma:** Yes. And if you don’t already use a toner, it helps your skin when cleansers strip too much. You want to use chemical exfoliants because physical ones will cause micro tears. Don’t overdo those, maybe once or twice a week depending on what you're using. Then serum and moisturizer.

 **Semi:** You want to work from lightest to heaviest product. If you're doing a mask do that in the middle and after you rinse or take it off apply your serum and moisturizer.

 **Kenma:** Invest in an eye cream even if you think you're too young for it. Good skin is hard work. You won’t see results right away but keep at it.

 **Yaku:** Someone get us a skincare brand deal. Better yet someone make us your new spokespeople.

 **Yamaguchi:** #DIAMONDSkinCare

 **Yaku:** #DIAMONDSkin. Make us trend and maybe a company will notice us.

 **Semi:** You're joking now but when me and Kenma get us that deal you’ll see. Next question, _“Who eats the most/least and who can drink the most/least?”_ Morisuke is a bottomless pit while Kenma eats like a baby bird.

 **Yamaguchi:** Seconded.

 **Yaku:** Thirded. I’m not ashamed that I could probably eat half my weight if I wanted to.

 **Kenma:** I consider my appetite healthy for me. I can't eat as much as any of these three, but no food goes to waste since if we go out Yaku will probably eat what’s left. 

**Yaku:** Free food is a perk of being friends with Kenma. As for drinking though? Eita can surprisingly hold his liquor really well.

 **Yamaguchi:** I unfortunately cannot hold my liquor and am usually the first one to quit.

 **Kenma:** I’d consider myself average. Yaku and Semi are just alcoholics. If we seriously drink between us or friends it always ends with the two of them going shot for shot.

 **Yamaguchi:** One time they went up to 14!

 **Semi:** Ugh, don’t remind me. I think it took me three days to get over that hangover. And I don't even remember the last four shots!

 **Yaku:** Last I remembered we tried keeping track with tally marks on our arms and I remember doing eight. But anything after that is a blur. Blacked out and woke up with 14 tally marks.

 **Semi:** The moral of the story is take our word for it: you don’t wanna do double digits in shots unless you hate yourself or you caught your parents fucking and needed to forget.

 **Yaku:** I second that as well.

 **Yamaguchi:** Ew.

 **Kenma:** I feel like I need a drink to forget that you even _thought_ to say that.

 **Semi:** Wait until we're done. Next question is for Tadashi! _“Yamaguchi-san. What’s it like being the youngest member? Do you get any special treatment? And who is your favourite?”_

 **Yamaguchi:** Being the youngest isn't all that special. I mean of course there are benefits and sometimes I get preferential treatment but it isn’t as if anyone will mother hen me. They bully me nonstop sometimes! You'd think they'd be nicer to me since I’m the baby, but that is not at all true. As for a favourite? I’m not sure if I can answer that! Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses and sometimes I like spending more time with Semi-san working on stuff, but it’s also nice to sit and watch Kenma-san play games. Going out for food with Yaku-san is fun too! So, it’s a difficult question and I’m afraid I can't answer.

 **Semi:** Woooooow. Such a good PR response.

 **Yaku:** Tadashi has everyone fooled with being the baby but we know better. Quit the innocent and cute act.

 **Yamaguchi:** I will have everyone know that I am perfectly sweet and wonderful.

 **Semi:** Yeah like 98% of the time. Sometimes you’re just as snide and dry as Kenma though.

 **Yaku:** Lowkey, I think Kenma is his favourite.

 **Semi:** Oh, absolutely.

 **Kenma:** Tadashi is my favourite too.

 **Yamaguchi:** I’m not commenting.

 **Yaku:** See? We knew it.

 **Semi:** Well, it doesn't matter since Morisuke and I have each other and no one is nobody's favourite. Next question is for… me! _“Semi-san, can I hold your hand? Will you marry me? Please?”_ Wait. Why is that my question? Do I even need to answer?

 **Yaku:** Who knows. Just answer it anyways.

 **Semi:** Unfortunately, I am currently taken, but that is very flattering. Please refer to an earlier question for more details. I’m not sure about holding hands but you’re welcome to ask for a hug or a photo if we meet!

 **Yaku:** W~ooow. Heartbreaker over here. And after they went through the trouble of confessing.

 **Semi:** I'm taken??

 **Yamaguchi:** Semi-san has been very popular lately.

 **Semi:** You all should shoot your shot with Morisuke or Kenma. They're the single ones.

 **Kenma:** You’re free to try, but I’m not very interested in most people.

 **Yaku:** Not really focused on dating right now but my DMs are open.

 **Semi:** I have no idea what number we're up to because I stopped counting at like three? But next one, _“Would you do collaborations in the future? Who would you all like to work with?”_ A part of me has always wanted to work with a DJ and do some EDM.

 **Yaku:** The hope is one day we're big enough to work with lots of other artists! I’d like to maybe work with another band like BURNOUT SYNDROMES. Or even an idol group if it means I get to work on dancing and vocals more.

 **Yamaguchi:** I think this question is easiest for Kenma-san since he writes all of our songs and could just write songs for someone else. But I think it’d be cool to work with smaller groups or individual artists since that’s how we got our start. I’ve always wanted to try out different genres.

 **Kenma:** I’d like to be recruited to write or collaborate on songs for game series since the quality of soundtracks is getting better. A lot of games could even have a proper discography nowadays. There are also a lot of games that have short term contracts with specific artists to make exclusive music. It'd be cool to do that.

 **Semi:** We've all talked about before and I think as we get up there there’s lots of opportunities to do collaborations, I think though whoever we work with really has to mesh well with us and be interesting y'know.

 **Kenma:** I would also be interested in collaborating on songs in genres that I normally wouldn't be interested in touching. Maybe just to try.

 **Yaku:** Oooooh. Kenma leaving his comfort zone. That's pretty big, but at the same time I think we're all looking to do something new and fresh. It gets boring if we don't change it up eventually.

 **Semi:** Okay, final question of the day. _“Is water wet? Discuss.”_ I already know where this is going. For the record I think this question is stupid as shit. Water is wet.

[Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Yaku all groan in disbelief.]

 **Yaku:** No, it is not.

 **Yamaguchi:** Semi-san, please.

 **Kenma:** How did you not flunk out of school?

 **Semi:** Water is wet?!

 **Yaku:** No, it's not??

 **Semi:** Yes it is??

[Zoom in and enhanced audio of Kenma and Yamaguchi whispering to the side.]

 **Kenma:** Imagine if Semi wasn't pretty enough to be this stupid. There’s no way he could have survived dumb and ugly.

 **Yamaguchi:** It's a good thing that he is then.

[Cut back to normal.]

 **Semi:** You can literally feel that it is wet?

 **Yamaguchi:** Yes. Because you can perceive that water is wet. Perception of wetness and wetness are two different things.

 **Semi:** So, water is wet!

 **Kenma:** I—

 **Yaku:** No, it's not. Water by itself has no concept of wetness. It is when you come into contact with it and _perceive_ it in _relation_ to dry do you understand it to be wet. Wetness doesn’t exist until it is contrasted with dryness. If you're swimming you aren't wet. It’s when you get out of the water that you are wet.

 **Semi:** You are definitely wet when you’re in the water.

 **Yaku:** No you're not.

 **Semi:** Yes you are.

 **Yaku:** You upset me so much sometimes, you know that?

 **Semi:** Oooooo you wanna kiss me so bad.

 **Yaku:** I would _never_ kiss someone that believes that water is wet.

 **Semi:** But it is!!

 **Yaku:** No??

 **Yamaguchi:** Kenma-san looked it up!

 **Kenma:** Google says water isn't wet. And I quote, “Water isn't wet by itself, but it makes other materials wet…”

 **Yaku:** Thank you!

 **Semi:** I still don’t understand how water isn't wet!

[Fast forward edit of the rest of the group discussion with circus music and sudden cut to the ending.]

 **Semi:** And we're done! 

**Yaku:** Woooooo!

 **Yamaguchi:** Thank you so much for watching our video! Please don't forget to leave a like to let us know you enjoyed watching and check out our other stuff.

 **Semi:** If you have any more burning questions feel free to drop them in a comment below or reply to the pinned thread on our Twitter. Who knows maybe we'll do another one of these soon?

 **Kenma:** If you're new and want to follow my personal gaming channel the link is in the description below. Thank you for watching.

 **All:** Bye! See you next time!

[The camera zooms out as the four members wave to music as a fade out black screen appears with links to all the member's personal social media accounts and official group accounts.]

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously wrote this before all the new stuff about the characters and their siblings came out, but you all have no idea how intensely satisfied I was to know that my headcanon of Semi having a little sister was confirmed!!! Yaku has two little brothers but I still like the idea of him having a cool older sister~
> 
> The answer to the drinking question is actually based on a true story of some friends of mine! We're all pretty heavy drinkers with a decent tolerance since we have partied a lot in uni.
> 
> Semi is in the lowest class of his year and Yaku and Yamaguchi are in college prep classes while Kenma is in class 3 (tbh I think he could be higher, he just doesn't want to put in the work.) So yes, I believe Semi would unironically believe water is wet and everyone hates it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡ 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
